Behind The Fur: Stitch's Background Remake
by petitprincess
Summary: This is an expansion on how i think, Stitch's history is like. It's about how his life was with family and after his parents die. This takes place on a different planet. Needs more reviewers.
1. Failed Escape

When Stitch was born it was during hard times with his parents. His father was a fugitive and his mother is supposedly kidnapped. He has a brother and a sister. His brother's name is Noxes. He is black, with yellow patches, his back spines and antennas stay out. He has a long tail that ends in a point. His sister's name is Moxie. She is purple, with pink patches, she has bangs that stick out, and she has light purple rings that wrap around her arm. They were extremely loyal to their parents. They were also desperately poor, so they have to steal food from stores, butchers, etc.

His parents were Alaiyah and Alberto. Alaiyah was blue, had light blue patches, her hands were white, she also had white patch on her forehead, and her antennas were white tipped. She was the most beautiful, generous, and kind person ever known. Alberto was dark red, had light red patches, his claws were black, and he had a scar go across his cheek. He had a short temper and he's a wizard when it comes to thieving. But, when he met Alaiyah he tried his best to give it up. But, to no avail he couldn't quit. The police had been trying to catch him; if they did he would be executed. They couldn't get him though. Alberto was just too fast and devious for them. He and Alaiyah had a secret marriage about 10 years ago and been together ever since.

Unfortunately, since they married to each other, their family refused to allow them back into their houses. Now they live in an abandoned apartment. There's dust and mildew everywhere, the windows are cracked, and it's freezing on cold nights. But, they all cope with it. They thought it was a miracle when Stitch was born; when they snuck out to see a doctor. He said that Alaiyah was too sick to have another baby. If the baby was born he would either be mutated, or die immediately after his birth. They were so happy to see him healthy and alive. Stitch in their language meant: a gift sent from heaven. They thought the name suited him well and they hoped that their hard times would be over soon. You won't believe how wrong they were.

*Apartment*

Alaiyah was in bed humming _Aloha oe_ to Stitch. He was only 3 months old. She loved him dearly. Everyone loved him and hoped that he would have a good life. Noxes entered inside his mom's room. He noticed that Stitch was sound asleep. He whispered, "Hi mommy. How is he?" She gave Noxes a warm smile. She answered, "Stitch is fine, Noxes. Do you know where your father is?"

Noxes nodded and tugged on his mom's arm. When she starting getting up, she grunted, Alaiyah was very sick. But, she tried not to show it. She didn't want to worry her kids. She got up from her bed and followed her son.

*Kitchen*

Alberto was playing with Moxie. She was 3 years old. She was only a year younger than Noxes. When Alaiyah entered the kitchen, Alberto rushed to her side. He whispered, "My wife shouldn't be up. Let me handle Stitch." She turned away from him. She sighed, "Alberto, I'm perfectly fine handling my son. It's not like I'm incapacitated. I wanted to talk to you about, going to a different place."

Alberto groaned, "Not this again. We can't live somewhere else, it's too dangerous. I might get caught." Alaiyah looked down and nodded disheartened. Alberto hugged her and consoled, "I promise you nothing bad will happen. Nothing is going to happen to the kids or us." She shook her head.

She ranted, "You can't be certain of that though. What if you get killed and I'm all alone? Alberto, I just…can't…deal with that…I just can't" She started crying. He felt so bad for her. He took Stitch away from her and gave him to his brother. Alberto escorted his wife to her room. Noxes whispered, "I have a feeling that this is going to end badly."

Moxie nodded her head in agreement. They didn't like it when their mother cried.

*Bedroom*

Alaiyah was still crying. Alberto tried his best to get her to calm down. He sighed, "I'm sorry that you feel that way. But, you can't be talking like that. You have to be strong for me. Because, when you feel depressed, I feel like I have failed." She looked up at him. She hugged him and finally stopped crying. But, she was sniffling. When they finally felt peaceful, that all stopped when they heard a scream.

Alberto told her to stay there and he ran out the room. He ran outside of their room and ran up to the fourth floor. He went inside the stairwell and looked out the window. Someone was getting attacked by….by. Before he could finish his thought, a man shouted, "**DEMON!**"

Then, all these demons came out of the shadows and started attacking innocents. Alberto stared in horror. One demon spotted him and sprang towards the window. It tackled him down with all of his force. Alberto fell down on his back. He was surprised that it didn't give him a whiplash. He looked up disdainfully at the demon. The demon's mouth was dripping with blood. It tried to rip out Alberto's throat. But, he grabbed a shard of the window and he slit the demon's throat. Alberto had demon blood soaking his fur. He pushed it off. His eyes went wide and he whispered, "The kids, my wife, oh no!" He sprang to his feet and ran back to his apartment floor.

*Floor 2*

When he got to the floor, the hallway was filled with demons. He took a peek outside the stairwell door. He wanted to make sure none of them entered his room. Luckily, his door was closed and he guessed the kids were being quiet. Once demons hear a noise they instantly start charging towards the noise. When he stuck his torso out, he noticed his fur still had blood on it. A demon sniffed the air and her eyes went small. She turned around, as did the others, and faced Alberto. They growled and charged towards him. He closed the door and locked it. He ran up the stairs to where the corpse was.

It only took 5 seconds for the demons to knock down the door. They ran up the stairs. One demon's teeth sunk into Alberto's foot. He tried not to show any emotion. He kicked it back with his other foot. It only went back a few inches. He still ran though, despite the fact that his left foot was oozing blood and it felt like someone was digging a rusty nail into it. He got to the fourth floor and threw the corpse out the door. The demons started eating it. The sound of organs getting ripped out made Alberto sick. But, he had other things to worry about. He tried to figure out a way to make it to get to his family safely. The only way out is through the window. He sighed, "If it's the only way out." He jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet.

*Outside*

It was even worse outside. It barely had been 5 minutes and it already smelled like rotting corpses. Demons were just flooding the streets and they were thirsty for blood. Alberto hid behind a street corner. He had to get through the door safely, but how? His mind was just filled with thought. Half of them were about his family. He hoped they were safe. He got blindsided from a demon from behind. The demon yet again pushed him down, onto his back. The demon's yellow glowing eyes sent chills down his spine. But, he stilled tried to hide his emotion. He kicked the demon off of his stomach.

The demon showed no sign of harm. The demon laughed. Its laugh was all raspy and cracked. It taunted, "Give up mortal. We are far more superior then your own kind." Alberto didn't respond. He threw a trash can lid at it. The demon easily dogged it by turning to the side. It turned around and noticed his prey was gone. He growled in frustration and went back to killing.

*Inside*

Alberto raced to his floor. His heart was beating in his ears. It gave him such a headache. But, he ignored it. When he got up there, there was no demon in sight. They can easily hide in the shadows though. He kicked the door down and saw his wife and kids huddled in a corner. He ordered, "C'mon we have to leave out here!" Without hesitation, they all ran into the hallway.

It seemed like they were waiting, because demons just started popping out of the shadows. They growled at them. Alberto whispered, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

* * *

_Do you like it? Should i continue? Please Review!_

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters. I only own demons, Alberto, Alaiyah, Noxes, and Moxie.**


	2. No Story of More Woe

*Hallway*

Alberto grabbed one demon and cut its stomach. He threw it outside and sure enough, all the demons ran outside. He picked up his wife and ordered, "Kids stay by me. No matter what happens and no matter what you see just keep moving." They nodded their heads. They couldn't speak at all, they have never experienced this much fear before. He looked behind and saw Stitch was still in Noxes' arms. He nodded and ran out to the door.

*Outside*

Almost half of the demons were attacking the corpse. He didn't pay any attention to them. He didn't where he wanted to go but, he knew that they had to get of the city. He gestured them to run to the alley ahead of them. The kids got across safely. But, when they started running, above a demon pounced on them. Alaiyah got knocked back few feet. Alberto was struggling to get the demon off of him. The kids stood there and watched. He yelled, "**Don't you remember what I said! Just keep going!**" They started running away from the scene. The last thing they saw were demons piling on their parents.

*3 miles later*

After they were a few feet away, they started walking. Noxes had to encourage Moxie to keep walking. They didn't turn around and didn't even think about it. The found a cave and decided to rest there. Moxie argued, "Dad told us to keep going." Noxes ignored her and went to the cave. There weren't any demons in sight. It was surprising that none of them attacked two kids.

*Cave*

When they got inside the cave it started raining. Both of them were scared. They didn't know if their parents were dead or not. They were happy that their baby brother is alive. Moxie sighed, "It's sad that Stitch won't know his parents." Noxes remembered his mother gave him something. He took out his retractable arm and there was a heart shaped locket in it. He pressed the button that was on the top and there was a picture in the inside. It was their family. He smiled, "Let's hope this will help him remember at least something."

He gave the locket to Stitch. Stitch cooed when he got it and started nibbling on it. Moxie and Noxes smiled. They hoped that he would be that happy later on.

*Alberto's P.O.V*

Alberto's eyes were glazed over. When he got them opened he realized how much pain he was in. He struggled to get to his feet. He saw a broken mirror. He gasped at his reflection. He had bite marks all over his body, his left thigh's skin was completely gone, his waist had a gash on it, and the scar on his cheek was open. All of them were oozing with blood. He was surprised to see he was still alive. But, he knew it wouldn't be long though. His body felt half cold and half warm. It was probably because of the blood on his body. Then he realized the city looked worse. There were corpses everywhere, the buildings were torn apart, debris was everywhere, and some of the houses were on fire.

He took a deep breath. This was his hometown and now it's all in ruins. A thought sprang in his head. He called, "Alaiyah! Alaiyah, are you there?" There was no answer. He wasn't able to run so he limped to find her.

After 10 minutes passed he felt like giving up. His body started feeling limp. Then he noticed a blue blur. He started limping faster towards it. A huge smile shown on his face, he got up to her and dove to his knees. He exclaimed, "Alaiyah I'm so happy I found you! Now we can go find the kids and…Alaiyah?" She didn't answer. He shook his head in disbelief. He cried, "Alaiyah, please I can't lose you. Alaiyah, I want you to answer me!"

There was just silence. He laid his head down on her stomach. He didn't care about hiding his emotions. Tears fell down Alberto's cheeks. He couldn't believe his wife died and he didn't do anything. He whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He heard a laugh. He looked everywhere but, there was no one. At least there was no one that he was able to see. Then he heard a recognizable raspy voice, "It's really sad to see you this way. At least it would be, if I cared or had a soul. But, I see an opportunity for you and me."

Alberto tried to tune him out. He growled, "There's nothing I want from your kind."

"What if I can get you to see your kids?"

Alberto's ears perked up. He didn't know what to say. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run away. For some weird reason he stayed. He asked, "How?" His eyes were still wondering around.

The voice answered, "I can keep you alive. That's all I'm going to say."

He had to think about it. Although his mind was foggy, he was almost on the brink of death. He sighed, "Alright. We have a deal. Now show me…" Before he could finish, the demon attacked. The demon laughed a cold one. He slit his throat. Alberto gasped and that's it. The demon's body turned into smoke and entered the lifeless body. Alberto's body started shaking violently. His gashes, cuts, and bruises started glowing black. Then they disappeared from his body. A thick cloud of smoke started circling his body. The smoked circulated faster.

His eyes flew open and turned a yellow color. They had no pupils at all. His fur color turned a jet black and his patches turned midnight blue. His tail got furry and went to a point. The inside of his ears turned midnight blue too. His claws got sharper, as did his teeth. His spines and antennas stuck out of his body and got all floppy. As if they had a mind of their own. He also got a lot bigger.

The smoke finally stopped circulating him. He got up and examined his body. He went back to the broken mirror. In the reflection showed Alberto regular. The reflection asked, "What did you do to me?"

The newly designed laughed, "Welcome, to my kind." His voice also hanged into of a more formal accent. Alberto couldn't believe he made such a stupid deal. He asked, "Will I still see my kids?"

The demon laughed, "The only way you'll see your kids, is if I am in front of a mirror. In other words: no you really won't. But, at least I will."

He walked away from the mirror. He stopped and turned towards Alberto's wife. _I need to eat something before I leave out._ He thought as he walked over towards the dead body.

He bent down to take a bite, but he stopped. He looked up and saw white fur. The demon stood up and fully saw the creature. It was a white wolf with gleaming sapphire eyes. He growled and walked away from it. He cursed under his breath, "Damn, that wolf." He sniffed the air and sprinted towards the kids.

The wolf looked at Alaiyah's lifeless body. The wolf whimpered. She spoke, "I can't believe this happened. I must warn Alberto. I have to follow that demon. Why did he look at me that way?"

The wolf started walking and her paw touched a puddle. She looked down and whined. Although she was grateful that she's a wolf. In stories a pure white wolf meant: the queen or princess of all angels. She took a deep breath and howled. The howl sounded harmonious. All the sudden theses colorful orbs started floating and went to the clouds. She knew it; she is the queen of all angels. But, that didn't matter now. She needed to get to the kids.

The wolf, as well, sprinted to where the kids were. Hoping, that she wasn't too late.

* * *

_Am i doing good so far? Answer in your reviews._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lilo and Stitch characters. I only own Noxes, Moxie, Alberto, demons, angels, and Alaiyah**_  
_


	3. He'll Be Fine

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I didn't really mean it. I just had a really hard time thinking. But, i promise i won't make anyone wait this long anymore. At least, i hope so. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Moxie, Noxes, and Stitch were asleep in the cave. There were footsteps outside of the cave. Moxie and Noxes lifted their heads up. The two started walking deeper into the cave. As they got deeper the footsteps got closer. They went into a sprint, hoping to get away. They got to a dead end. Moxie asked, "Noxes, what're we gonna do?"

He knew they were too young to fight. So, he started digging. She didn't know what that would accomplish, but she started helping. It was a surprise that Stitch stayed asleep. There was a voice that seethed, "What're you doing you brats!"

They didn't answer. It seemed like he can't see well in the dark. Noxes felt his hand go through a hole. He pushed his weight up against the cave wall, as did Moxie. The wall made a little hole, big enough for the three to fit through. They crawled through the hole, but something grabbed Moxie's leg. She screamed, "**Let go of me!**"

She tried squirming out of the person's grip. The guy laughed, "You're so weak. Just like your father was."

That comment made her lose it. She kicked the guy and he let go of her. They closed up the cave and started running. They were inside some type of forest area, it wasn't heavily forested though. It didn't take long for them to make it through. They were on a road in a small town, they ran to an alleyway, and stayed there. The two breathed heavily from running. Noxes looked at Stitch, who was still sleeping soundly. Noxes laughed, "It's a surprise he's still asleep."

Moxie looked at the small town. "That was scary." She sighed. Noxes consoled, "We'll be safe here."

Moxie growled at him, "I know but, I'm more worried about our brother."

Noxes looked at Stitch. He smiled, "He'll be fine. He'll be just fine."

* * *

_4 years later…_

There was someone right next to a street vendor. The little guy grabbed a few fruits only to get swept at. The owner had soft green fur, extremely skinny, pink tipped antennas, narrow ears that are yellow on the inside, almost has a foxlike face, deep blue eyes, purple pupils, and her patches are dark green. The owner yelled, "Put back those fruits, thief."

The boy laughed and took off. The owner yelled at him to come back, but he just kept running. After a few minutes, he escaped and went into an alley. He laughed silently to himself. He victoriously at the fruit, he was unaware that there was a pair of bright yellow orbs peering at him. They got closer towards him. The boy turned around and gasped. He closed his eyes and got ready to meet his fate.

The person behind him nagged, "Why do you like getting into trouble Stitch?"

Stitch opened his eyes and saw it was his brother Noxes. Stitch just shrugged at him. His brother sighed deeply and grabbed a piece of fruit. "Just be glad you got away _this_ time."

Stitch boasted, "Nah. No one can catch me."

Noxes just laughed. He saw someone signal him outside of the alley. "Stitch, stay here and don't move." He ordered. Noxes got up and walked out of the alleyway. The person signaling him was their sister, Moxie. He asked in a whisper, "Are there any demons around?"

She shook her head. "Everything _seems_ clear."

Noxes nodded. They were very serious about keeping Stitch safe; especially after their encounter 4 years ago. The two walked inside of the alleyway and got comfortable.

* * *

_A few feet away…_

The owner of the street vendor went inside of a vacant store. As she walked in and out of the shadows, her appearance started to change. Her ears turned in to cat ears, her antennas also disappeared, her fur turned black, her tail became long and bushy and had a blotchy white tip, her eyes turned a bloody red, her pupil turned into slits and turned black, and her claws sharpened.

She walked up to what seemed like the leader. The leader asked, "So, have you found Alberto's kids, Mearu?"

She answered, "I found one. But, he got away. What should we do now Nightmare?"

Nightmare got closer towards her. He looked like the exact same demon that possessed Alberto. He smiled wickedly, "It's simple really you just follow him."

She asked, "What if he calls for his brother and sister?"

There was silence between them. He started walking back to his throne. He turned his head and said, "Kill him."

* * *

**Did you like the story? Sorry, for the wait again. I just had a hard time thinking. I hope you understand. Anyway, Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lilo and Stitch characters. I only own Nightmare, Moxie, Mearu, and Noxes.**


End file.
